


Glory of God.

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Lucifer leaves Chloe and the others to put the matters settle with his dad and siblings and making sure Michael gets his well-earned punishment as well too.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, God & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Glory of God.

**Author's Note:**

> I still am alive >.>

Lucifer stood there just watching his other brothers come and drag Michael away.

Michael lashed out at his brothers and sisters. “I HATE YOU ALL. LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!” He turned and looked at his twin brother. “This is all your fault.”

Lucifer walked up to his twin showing nothing on his face as he grabbed him by his throat tightly. “I love you brother. But your no longer my brother for what you did to me.” He said coldly to him. “I can’t wait to hear what the person our father picks to replace him as God decides to do with you big bratty brother.”

Michael looked at his twin shocked before he opened his mouth to shout at his brother when Gabriel duct-taped his mouth shut.

Gabriel looked at Lucifer and tossed it to him. “Handy.” He said with a wink.

Crowly chuckled softly. “Who knew finally taking out the trash would feel this good.”

Aziraphale shook his head at Crowly. “Really Crowly?”

Lucifer stood there as his brothers dragged Michael off to the Silver City. He started to turn to head back inside.

God looked at Lucifer. “You’re welcomed again into the Silver City son. Besides it wouldn’t be right if you weren’t there to help pass judgment on your twin since he is to blame in and on all things that happened to you. Take a moment and say goodbye before you follow us.” He said before he gently patted Lucifer on his cheek. “My little Samuel it’s time to return home.” He said before he vanished from sight.

Lucifer had stared at his father in shock over being told he could return home. Once his father was gone he turned and looked at Chloe, Linda, and Dan as well. “Did he say?”

Chloe was trying to stay strong as she walked over and hugged him tightly not wanting to look him in his face.

Linda nodded her head. “You can go home again Lucifer.”

Dan looked at him. “Everyone in the police station and Trixie will miss you.”

Mazikeen stood off to the side quietly watching it all. ‘What about me?’

Lucifer held Chloe to him as he rubbed her back slightly as he spoke to the others. “I will miss them all as well.” He looked at Linda. “When Amendiael is finished with the trial of Michael I will try and talk to the new God into letting him come back here to you.”

Linda smiled softly. “Thank you. And if Charlie could speak he would thank you too. You are his favorite uncle after all.”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “Mazi I have a request for you.”

Mazikeen looked at him. “What?”

“Will you watch and guard over Linda until Amendiael returns, as well as Chloe and Trixie too?” Lucifer asked her simply. “If you want to return to hell when Amendiael gets back that’s fine I just want to leave here knowing they are safe.”

Mazikeen nodded her head. “Sure.” She went to walk away before she stopped and bowed to him. “My king.”

Lucifer looked down at Chloe and made her look up at him. “I will be back.” He said giving her a rather sexy smile on his lips. “I love you Chloe Decker with all my heart and soul.” He bent his head and kissed her ever so deeply on her lips. He pulled back and kissed her ear before he whispered softly into it. “Ask to see our wings. If they are black run for your life.”

Chloe pulled back and stared into his eyes. “I love you to Lucifer.” She reached up and smoothed out the collar of his jacket. “Come back and see me as soon as you can.” She knew he always wanted to go home but she also wanted to keep him here with her too.

Lucifer smiled softly at her. “Will do my love.” Before his wings came out and he flew away.

Once Lucifer was gone was when Chloe finally let the tears she was trying to hold back to fall again.

A couple of months later Amendiael reappeared back on earth.

Linda gathered everyone together after work. “What happened?”

Amendiael looked at everyone. “We all agreed that what Michael did to Lucifer was wrong and the final vote will be placed on him by the new God.”

Dan looked at him. “Who’s the new God?”

Amendiael shrugged his shoulders. “No clue. I just asked to not be part of the running. I didn’t want to be away from Charlie.”

Chloe looked down sadly before she finally after a couple of hours of them catching him up on everything. “How is he?”

Amendiael smiled softly at her. “Good he answers to Samuel. He went and met your dad too. He wanted to meet him. It was one of the last things I did before I returned here. Besides, listen to him say how much he misses you and everyone else too.”

Mazikeen looked at him. “Lucifer should miss Chloe more than the rest of us.” She looked at Amendiael. “Can you take me to hell once he returns here?” She looked at Chloe. “I will keep protecting you until Lucifer returns if that’s okay?”

Chloe smiled softly. “I would like that as does Trixie too.”

It was around Halloween when Gabriel walked into Lucifer’s bar and waited in the loft for everyone to show up.

Dan sat off to the side as everyone spoke at the same time. “Lucifer’s not coming back is he?” Dan said as he saw the shocked looks on everyone’s faces.

Gabriel sighed softly. “That’s up to the new God. Besides our father will be back down there in a couple of weeks somewhere on earth.”

Chloe threw something at Dan’s head. “How are they both?”

Gabriel chuckled softly. “Both are doing great and Lucifer sends his love to you as well.”

Chloe smiled softly. “I just wish he was here again.”

Gabriel nodded his head. “Michael has finally been given his punishment.”

Everyone perked up then.

Gabriel looked at them. “He’s going to be made mortal and will be forced to do the one thing he hates. Also being called a name he hates more than anything. As the new left hand, I do have to get back.” He bowed before he left out the window.

Everyone but Amendiael looked at Amendiael. “Meaning?”

Amendiael stood there smirking before he cracked up laughing over the whole thing. He shook his head slightly before he looked at everyone smirking as he answered them. “He will spend the rest of his days as Mickey Mouse.”

Mazikeen laughed softly. “I wish I knew all of this then the name thing I mean.”

Everyone softly chuckled over the whole thing. Before everyone left.

A year later around Christmas time. Chloe went by herself and headed into Lucifer’s loft and sat down on his bed that once a month she made sure the sheets were washed just encase he returned. She sat down briefly on his bed and sighed sadly. She looked up skywards. “Lucifer are you back in the city full time or did the new God send you back into hell? I hope you are happy if you’re still with your brothers and sisters. Trixie still misses you, my naughty little devil. Also, I’m sure someone told you that Dan has died. He was killed in the line of duty when he tried to protect a kid. Though the kid got hurt from the landing and from the bullet as well too.” She felt tears start to well as she pushed them back. “I still love you I’m living for the hope of your return, or to see you again, and as well as I live for Trixie as well too.” She shook her head slightly as she wiped the tears away and walked out of the room and headed to the balcony. She walked to the edge and looked over the side briefly before she looked upwards.

“Don’t.”

Chloe turned and saw a nerdy-looking girl standing there dressed in all black. “Who are you?”

The girl sighed softly. “Please don’t jump I will have to take you to hell then.”

Chloe looked at her. “Your one of Lucifer’s sisters I take it?”

The girl nodded her head slightly. “I’m Azrael the grim reaper.” She said truthfully.

Chloe stepped away from the edge and she took a seat in a chair. “How is he?”

Azrael smiled at her that would remind people of Lucifer. “I was told to tell you Santa is coming to town Christmas eve here if you still care about him.”

Chloe smiled softly. “Lucifer is more like the naughty Santa if you ask me.”

Azrael laughed softly. “Dan said the same thing.”

Chloe looked at him. “So he ended up there with Charlotte then?”

Azrael nodded her head. “Yes, and they are catching up even with your father as well too.”

Chloe smiled softly. “I’m glad they are together again.”

Azrael smiled softly. “Just wait a little longer. Everything with Michael and then our father giving his powers to another. It’s been a mess back home I been trying to keep up with my own job too. And everyone else that is still up there is pitching in where they can too.”

Chloe patted her on her head. “I get it and I have told Trixie some of what I could tell her. She wouldn’t understand the rest. I hope that’s okay?”

Azrael nodded her head. “Your saving your daughter from getting hurt it’s more of a white lie. And it’s been rather nice having big brother home again.” She said before she flew off.

Christmas eve Chloe tucked her daughter into bed as she stepped out and looked at her mother. “Thanks for watching her.”

Penny looked at her daughter. “Do you think he will be there after all this time?”

Chloe sighed softly. “I really don’t know. If she wakes just tell her I got called in okay?”

“Alright but I don’t like this for the record,” Penny said as she looked at her daughter. “But I will do this for you and him.”

Chloe smiled softly before she left. It was a while later when she got to the bar and headed up towards his old loft. She walked inside and looked around at the darkroom. “Hello?” She said as she walked further in. Chloe noticed the balcony door open and walked to it. She walked out and looked around and even looked up and sighed softly as she walked towards the ledge again. “Lucifer this game your playing now isn’t funny anymore.” She said as she turned as a tear fell from her eyes as she was fed up over the whole thing. She stopped short of the door when arms around her middle pulled her back against a warm hard chest.

“I’m sorry.” Came the soft British voice from behind Chloe.

Chloe turned sharply as she dropped her purse at the shock of the person before her. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer stood there grinning at her. “I’m sorry I’m so late.”

Chloe just stared at him for a bit before she pinched him.

“Ouch?” Lucifer said simply before he swatted her behind. “Bad detective or should I say, naughty detective?”

“Sorry I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t dreaming?” Chloe said softly before she squeaked when he picked her up in his arms and carried her inside. “Tell me what happened? Your siblings never told us who took over as the new God. Just some we spoke to was glad to have you home.” She finally noticed the color of his suit wasn’t its normal dark colors either. “Lucifer why are you in a white suit?”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “Besides I returned home into Silver City. I watched over my twin’s punishment before I returned to my long-awaited training.” He tilted her chin up before he bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips. “Who do you think my father picked to take on the role of god after all.?” He couldn’t help the wicked grin that appeared on his face as she thought about it.

“Lucifer?” Chloe said about mid-level range aiming slightly high.

Lucifer chuckled softly. “The naughty devil is now God.” He said with a wicked grin as he walked over to a chair and sat down in it with her firmly in his lap by having her straddle his waist. “And you have been a bad, bad girl.”

“If you’re talking about when your sister thought I was going to jump. I wasn’t going to unless something happened to Trixie then maybe.” Chloe said truthfully.

Lucifer ran his fingers lightly up her back slowly. “I’m sorry I have been gone so long, Chloe.”

“You have to go back don’t you?” Chloe asked sadly as she looked at him.

Lucifer softly nodded his head. “Yes.”

Chloe felt tears well up in her eyes as she stared at his face. “They need you?”

Lucifer smiled softly at her. “Yes my brothers, sisters, and all of the human race needs me, Chloe.”

“I know and I need you to Lucifer,” Chloe said softly just as her phone rang. She got up and walked over and picked it up. “Hello?” She looked stunned at what she was being told. “I’m on my way thank you.” She hung up and grabbed her purse and started towards the elevator.

“What is it?” Lucifer said moving towards her.

Chloe stopped and looked at him. “It’s Trixie she is hurt.”

Lucifer didn’t feel his face change into his devil face at the words. He just walked up to her and took her hand. “Let’s go.” He said simply. “There might not be much I can do for her though Chloe.”

Chloe nodded her head. “I know.” She didn’t look at him as she asked. “Will you take her to the Silver City if she loses her fight?”

“You didn’t have to ask,” Lucifer said simply as they rode down and he got in and drove them to the hospital. They walked in when Lucifer spotted Azarel next to Penny’s bed. He didn’t say anything as Chloe checked on her mom briefly then headed to her daughter. He knew Penny and Trixie don’t have much time left on this plane. He stood back as he watched Chloe talk to the doctor.

Chloe didn’t say anything to Lucifer until they were alone. “Mother and Trixie are both dying aren’t they?”

Lucifer spoke softly. “Yes.” He stood beside her. “Azarel will be with Penny until her last moments. I will stay here with Trixie.

Chloe sat down beside Trixie as she took her hand gently in her hands.

Lucifer just stood there quietly. “Hello, small human.”

Trixie had sat up in the bed as she looked at her mother who was still holding her body’s hand. Before she turned and looked at Lucifer. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer smiled softly. “Yes, it’s me.” He said softly.

Chloe looked at Lucifer. “She still has a pulse Lucifer?”

Trixie looked at her mother confused then back at Lucifer. “I’m dead?”

Lucifer walked over and sat down on the other side of Trixie’s body. “Not yet little human. You are dying though.”

“Grandma?” Trixie asked as she looked at Lucifer.

“Dead.” He said softly. “She will reunite with your dad and your grandfather as well too. My baby sister is taking her there now.” Lucifer said simply. “Your body is still trying to fight.”

Trixie felt a tear fall from her eyes. “It’s a losing battle I can feel it.”

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. “Sadly yes.”

Trixie ran her fingers through her mother’s hair gently. “Will you look over mom for me?”

“I will do what I can for her little human.” Lucifer held out his hand to her. “Are you ready?”

Trixie stood up and hugged her mother tightly. “You was the best mother ever.” She said right before she took Lucifer’s hand in her own.

Lucifer looked right at Chloe. “It’s okay to cry over her. I will check up on you later I have to get her settled in.”

Chloe mutely nodded her head as she tried to hold back the tears. “Okay.”

Lucifer picked up Trixie in his arms as his wings came out.

Trixie looked at his wings. “Wow, you really are an angel.”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “I was the king of hell now I am the new God.” He said softly as they flew away as he told Trixie the whole truth.

Chloe couldn’t hold back the tears any longer as they fell hard as she cried into her daughter’s dead body.

Elsewhere Lucifer arrived outside the Silver City gates as he placed Trixie’s down. “Look there is your grandmother, grandfather, and father all waiting for you as well as Charlotte too.”

Trixie looked up at him. “All those people watching you are those your siblings?”

Lucifer chuckled softly as he walked her up to one of them. “Trixie I want you to meet one of my big brother’s Gabriel. He’s my left hand now.”

Trixie smiled up at him. “Hi.”

Gabriel couldn’t hold back his smirk at his baby brother. He offered his hand to her. “Hello, little one. So your one of the females that took on the devil himself and tamed him?”

“He really was the devil?” Trixie asked shocked.

Lucifer leaned down and winked at her. “Still am. Now I have somewhere to be.”

Gabriel pulled a box out of his pocket. “We found this in our parent’s old room. It’s ancient, and I do remember mom used to wear it until dad cast her out as well too.”

Lucifer took it with a raised eyebrow. “I will be back soon.” He patted Trixie on her head before he turned and walked away.

“Are elves and other magical creatures real too?” Trixie asked before Lucifer was out of earshot.

Elsewhere Chloe walked quietly into her home and sat down on the couch and stared blankly at the tv screen. “She’s gone.”

“But she is safe and protected once again,” Lucifer said softly behind her looking sad at her. “She is with Dan, your father, and your mother as well too.”

“Do all children go to Silver City?” Chloe asked as she got up slowly and walked around and leaned against him.

Lucifer finally let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Before he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Unless they kill someone or a pet then yes.” He picked her up in his arms and carried her to her bed. He laid her down in it and crawled in beside her. “Are you okay?”

Chloe sighed softly as she laid there looking at him. “I’m sad she is dead. But she is with her favorite people again.” She smirked softly as she reached up and kissed his chin. “Your one of them too.”

Lucifer smiled softly. “True.” He bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips. “When I can I will come and check up on you.”

Chloe nodded her head and wiggled up against him. “I have to share you with the earth. When I just want to keep you all to myself.” She said before some times later she drifted off to sleep.

Lucifer kissed her softly on her lips before he whispered softly against her skin. “I love you with all my heart and soul Chloe Decker.” He took the old box and laid it on the nightstand before he made sure the whole house was locked up before he left.

Chloe woke up the next morning to her phone going off. She groaned as she rolled over and found Lucifer was gone but the box was there. Before she picked it up she picked up her phone instead and answered it. “Hello?”

A woman’s voice spoke. “Open the box.” And then click as they hung up.

Chloe stared at her cell phone. She saw she had a miss call from her boss and Ella as well too. She put her phone down beside her. As she reached over and picked up the box and stared at it for a moment or two longer than she really should have. She mentally shook her head as she opened it. She found a note on it and opened it and started to read it. She swore she heard two voices speaking the words as she read them out loud. “Say his name and he’s yours forever.”

“Say his name and he’s yours forever.”

“Say his name and he’s yours forever.”

Chloe shook her head slightly before she tossed the note to the side. She took the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck. She gently touched it as she thought of Lucifer wearing white pants with his wings out walking towards her. She shook her head slightly as she stood up and walked to the mirror as her phone rang behind her. She just stood there looking at herself and the necklace in the mirror as she opened her mouth to speak. “I love you Samael Lucifer Morningstar with all my heart and soul.” All of a sudden there was a blinding light around her as she vanished from sight.

Elsewhere Lucifer came running out of the training hall wearing white pants. Being shirtless and barefoot as well too. “What is all the noise about?” He asked as he stopped when he saw a woman standing there dressed in a long white dress that looked angelic more so when he saw who was wearing it too. “Chloe?” He said confused. “How?”

Chloe looked at him and then around at everything. “I woke up. I got a strange call telling me to open the box. I did and there was a note inside saying to say his name and he’s yours forever.” She rubbed her temple. “I did after I put the beautiful necklace on.” She tried not to check him out as he stood there shirtless before her. “Where did you get the necklace?”

Lucifer saw how she was trying not to look at him and couldn’t help the smirk appearing on his lips. “It was my mother’s up until father cast her into hell for punishment.” He looked at Castiel. “Will you check out her home and see if anything was left to help us understand this?”

Castiel nodded his head slightly. “As you wish brother.” He said before he left.

Chloe went to step away from him. “Is it okay if I go to spend time with my father, mother, Trixie, and maybe Dan too?”

Lucifer tilted her head up to look up at him. “As you wish my love.” He tilted his face down and kissed her on her lips. “Later I plan to keep you in the bedroom for a long while.” He winked at her as he turned around knowing she was checking out his ass as he walked.

Chloe sighed softly before she went to hug her family.

Hours later Castiel returned and walked Chloe back to Lucifer. “The house was ash. It seemed whatever happened blew up the house. They knew you were inside the house when it blew up.”

Chloe felt Lucifer wrap an arm around her waist and pull her against him. “My neighbors?”

Castiel tried not to smirk at his baby brother as he answered her. “They are all unharmed. Besides if I had to guess this was mom’s doing. I can ask Crowly to speak to our father about it?”

Chloe sighed softly. “Sounds like your father more so.”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “Yes, it does. But ask him anyway Castiel when you see him next. Besides, there is something I want to do.” He said with a chuckle as he picked up Chloe in his arms bridal style and walked off with her too.

Chloe clung to Lucifer. “Put me down I can walk you know.”

Lucifer chuckled as he kept on walking towards his room. “Don’t care my queen.” He looked down at her and winked at her.

Three months later Ella sat alone on an empty bench as she knew she was alone in the park. “God I hope you’re taking care of Chloe and her family up there. And watching over Lucifer were ever he is.”

“Don’t worry he is,” Castiel said as he sat down beside her. “But I have first-hand knowledge on the subject.”

Ella looked at him strangely. “Lucifer’s family is strange.” She said as she got up and started to walk away with this crazy guy.

Castiel blinked a couple of times. “Don’t tell me my baby brother never showed you the truth? When he did for so many others as well.”

Ella turned and looked at him. “Your all…” She stopped when Castiel had stood up and his wings came out. “Nice costume.” She said simply.

Castiel chuckled softly. “Not a costume.”

“Really big brother scaring a human?”

Ella turned and found Lucifer standing there in another white suit. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer looked at Ella and smiled. “Yes, it is Miss Lopez. It’s been a long time hasn’t it?”

“Is what your brother said and showed me true?” Ella asked as she looked at him.

Lucifer let his own wings came out. “Does this help you?”

“Your the devil though right?” Ella asked confused.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he let his wings vanish from sight. “I am and more now. I am still the king of hell even with my powers. But I have my father’s powers as well on top of it all.”

Ella laughed slightly. “Sorry, but the idea of the devil becoming God is a funny idea.”

Castiel chuckled softly. “Even now to everyone back home too.”

Lucifer smiled softly. “Everyone is safe in Silver City so you don’t have to worry about them.”

“Let me guess you keep Chloe in your bed now that you can?” Ella asked with a smirk.

Lucifer chuckled softly. “Where else would the Goddess or Queen of my heart asleep?”

Ella smiled softly as she looked back at Castiel. “Coffee?”

Castiel smiled at her. “Sure I love too.” He said as he walked away with her.

“You could have told her I am pregnant too?” Came a voice from behind Lucifer.

Lucifer turned and smirked softly. “I could have my love. But that’s for her to learn later on. But she handled learning the truth though.”

Chloe nodded as she walked over and leaned against him. “Better then I did learning the truth or what we both did when we found what your mother did to the necklace along with your father as well too.”

Lucifer nodded his head. “They were the first God and Goddess of Earth. Besides I’m glad they put that spell or enchantment really that made you immortal and all mine too.” He said before he winked at her as he pulled her against him. “Castiel dating is new though.”

“More like a wait-and-see kind of thing though,” Chloe said with a smile. “Time for a nap though.”

“As you wish my love,” Lucifer said as he wrapped his arms around her waist before they vanished from sight.

A few seconds later a young woman walked into view as a young man with blonde hair came and sat down beside her. “Hard to believe they think my grandparents did it.” She said with a smile as she turned and kissed the man on his cheek.

The man let out a purr from it all. “I’m going to keep you in bed for a long while though.” He said as he stood up with her. “Your punishment my love.”

“Sounds lovely my kitten sounds naughty and fun too.” She said as her eyes flashed red as they walked hand in hand back the way they came from.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long vanish. But I currently am finishing up my seasonal job so yay on that. But drat I'm looking for work again too.


End file.
